


Studying Up

by GothieCakes, Heichouhighchair



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothieCakes/pseuds/GothieCakes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heichouhighchair/pseuds/Heichouhighchair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson in a scientific slump, meets an admirer offering a helping hand. Naturally, he helps back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying Up

**Author's Note:**

> I thought the idea of Maxwell teaching Wilson how to do sciencey things would be adorable and so did @heichouhighchair so we figured we could sort of collab on this.  
> I promise you it was supposed to stay rated G, but things can get out of hand very quickly!  
> Anyways!! Enjoy!

All that Wilson wanted was to live a peaceful life. He wanted to make his science known, becoming a respectable young man and end up dirty rich with a new never before seen discovery. The hard part was…. Well,  just that. Everything seemed as if it had been done before, and when he thought he had a bright idea... It wouldn't sell or just wasn't practical to anyone. Wilson sighed and continued down the paved sidewalk, his formally dressed feet clicked against  the cobblestones, making a familiar echo as he walked. Wilson couldn't afford the supplies anymore; he even had to beg the shop keepers to give him discounts just so he could eat. All he wanted to know was what he was doing wrong, maybe after that he could make some progress on things,  _ anything _ . He knew it wasn’t hard, if the others could do it, well, so could he right? ...If it was only that easy.

His foot landed on a piece of paper, interrupting the clicking rhythm and making him snap out of his thoughts.

   Wilson turned his attention to the paper and leaned down to pick it up. He saw none other than one of Maxwell's flyers littering the streets; the printed face was twisted into a smile,   
_ 'The Amazing Maxwell _ ' stretched across the page notifying people of his science and magic show. The dark haired sighed once more and threw the paper to the side watching as it remained in air before falling back to the ground.   
 ' _ Wouldn't it be nice... _ ' 

 He thought, as he continued his walk. Maxwell truly was an incredible scientist… magician…? Wilson had caught one of his shows once, saw how some shadowy looking hands came out of hats instead of rabbits… He would love to know how he did it. The best part was when he smiled so proudly when the audience would gasp... Wilson  _ really  _ admired his studies now that he thought about it… He knew he would never come close to his level, but... maybe all he needed was a good mentor?

  
He stepped forward and hit into something hard- too distracted with the slow rhythm of his walking, he took some time before realizing that he had in fact bumped into another person and he hoped to hell and back that he hadn't ruined any particle of clothing with his clumsiness.   
He sputtered and looked up, feeling his heart sink. 

 

_ 'Well would you speak of the devil...'  _ He thought

  
Maxwell himself was staring down at him, dark eyes locked onto his small frame and up close he must of been at least a foot taller than him. He was wearing a very expensive looking coat, which wilson prayed that he hadn’t ruined anything of value. The taller continued to stare down, leaving wilson to stutter a quick ‘sorry sir’ before looking down back at his feet. avoiding his gaze as much as possible and turned the other way to cut off any further conversation Maxwell could have started with him. As much as Wilson admired the other, the thought of embarrassing himself in front of his superior filled him with dread. 

Wilson wasn’t too popular, but his name and face had been spread around the town quite a bit, so when the first words out of Maxwell’s mouth made him wish he was a nobody.

 

“Say, aren't you a scientist?” 

 

Wilson froze. Even if he was in front of him, he could almost hear the smirk on his face. Letting out a deep breath he turned around to face the other.

  
“Yes sir, Wilson P. Higgsbury” He again looked away from the others piercing gaze and scratched the side of his face nervously. He waited for the other to strike up a conversation, not hearing any break he figured he was fed up and about to leave. He was caught off guard as Maxwell let out a low laugh, perking up he looked to him. 

 

“Haven't been doing too well lately, huh?” Wilson would've bet he was almost mocking him, first meeting with his idol… of sorts was going worse than planned. Just being in such a rough patch was embarrassing, god. Of all people he could have run into… 

“..It almost looks like you could use a hand” Wilson didn't believe what he's hearing and  quickly nodded before he could take back his offer.

“Yes-- i mean…” He tried to calm himself down, while  Maxwell smiled…  “Yes... i've been running into problems recently. Financial as well as in my work, and things seem to keep getting worse.” Maxwell nods, “no use to talk out here then, why don't you come back to my place…. Wilson was it?”

Wilson nods, and starts to follow behind him; trying to hide his excitement.

 

\--

 

His house was probably four times the size of Wilson’s, the shorter of the two staring up in awe as Maxwell swung open the metal gate and ushered him inside. Expensive looking chandeliers hung from the tall ceiling, all the furniture looked antique and it all seemed to fit Maxwell perfectly. The house warm, and strangely comfortable he followed the taller down into a side room off of a long corridor. His office had a large desk in the middle, the taller walking over to sit and leaving Wilson to take a seat in the chair in front of him. Maxwell reached for a quill and paper before setting them down in front of wilson. He cleared his throat and gave him a small smile, “I’d suggest you take notes.”

 

\-- 

 

After he left his home he walked home feeling more than exhausted when he unlocked the door and practically fell to his mattress. He was tired, but he couldn't sleep. The man who he had looked up to for years had now known who he was… hell, he was at his house moments before. He clutched to the notes beside him, messily scrawled across the pages as he tried to force himself to process everything his new mentor had just taught him. The word ‘mentor’ made him feel fuzzy inside, like a haze washed over him as he thought about the older man… it was truly new and he quite enjoyed it if he was being honest. His face was warm as he laid his notes neatly onto the floor before turning over to try and get some sleep, trying to ignore the sporadic beat of his heart.   
  


Wilson spent the next week trying to perfect his studies, but once more… to no avail. After more wasted supplies, sleepless nights thinking of the other, and many frustrations that left him giving up completely…. He found himself back at Maxwell’s door, feeling sheepish as if he shouldn't have been there, fumbling with his bag full of notes and supplies as he rapped a few times on the door taking deep breaths before the other answered. No coat this time, cigar firmly between his lips, sleeves rolled up to his elbows... Wilson catches himself staring and quickly looks away, he stuttered his words at first, taking a deep breath before starting again,   
“I can't get a few formulas right… maybe a misunderstanding in my notes.” He coughed and looked up to meet his piercing gaze, “I was wondering if we could go over it again?”

  
Maxwell didn't speak but nodded and pushed open the door for him to follow suite. Once more down the corridor, into a side room and Maxwell took his place behind his desk, blowing thick smoke into the air as he exhaled. 

  
“It's been awhile, I thought you would be fine on your own now... since our first meeting went so well.” Wilson nodded as he spoke and quietly sat down in front of him gripping the strap of his bag to steady himself. His face was hot and it was probably noticeable, Maxwell taking some notice,

“Everything alright, Pal?” 

 

Wilson nodded quickly, almost too quickly but tried to play it off, setting the notes he took from last time onto the desk for the other to revise. 

 

Maxwell simply shrugged off the weird way he was acting and started to look over the pages. Wilson took shallow breaths trying to calm himself down but only succeeded in making himself look more suspicious when Maxwell looked over-- confused, blowing another puff of smoke in his direction as he studied him, Wilson looked down and stopped immediately. Wilson seemed to be distracted today… Maxwell stood up and started for the door, “I can see you don't feel like talking much today. That's fine, I can demonstrate instead.”

Wilson felt another wave of anxiety hit him, where was he taking him now? He didn't feel like he could keep his emotions in check for much longer and thought to just opt out before he tried anything… Wait what was he thinking?

 

\--

 

He had left his notes on Maxwell's desk and had nothing to distract himself from the other at this point, he took a deep breath and surveyed his surroundings once the taller stopped and opened the door. He had brought him to a big lab, beyond huge and he could of probably ran laps around the multiple tables scattered around. Wilson let out a surprised gasp as the other gently put his hand on his shoulder to guide him to a particular desk littered with beakers and chemicals. Wilson gasped as he felt his rough grip slip off and almost wished he would of kept touching him. In a dazed attempt convey his emotions he grabbed at Maxwell’s wrist before it completely fell to his side. Wilson then quickly let go, realizing his actions and immediately wishing he would of thought of some better way to do this. Maxwell looked down to him; he was confused, so he shrugged and started to explain something he had forgotten about from the week before. Being honest, Wilson wasn't listening, he was too busy staring at the other shyly, trying to make his gazes unknown. Halfway through one of Maxwell’s explanations, the shorter cleared his throat,  “You've done so much for me…” 

 

Maxwell stopped, setting down the paper he was writing on only for wilson to step forward in his space, the taller seemed to get the hint. He smirked down at him tilting up his chin, wilson looking away and stuttering out more words, “Maxwell-- I mean Sir... Let me do something for you…”

  
Maxwell licked his lips and nodded; he knew where this was going, and he was definitely going to cash in. The taller leaned his head up a bit more and planted his lips firmly against the others. Wilson moaning into his kiss and opening his mouth eagerly. Maxwell pulled away, appreciating the drool dripping down the corner of Wilson’s lips. He let go of the shorter’s chin, wilson looking away. face flushed. 

 

Wilson took a long pause before pushing Maxwell’s tall frame against his desk and sheepishly dropping to his knees. 

 

Wilson pursed his lips as they mouthed over Maxwell’s clothed crotch, mouth watering at the notion. Exhaling, he nipped at the zipper at Maxwell’s pants to undo them. Maxwell’s length pressed against his pants. Wilson unzipped and pulled Maxwell’s pants down, exposing his member. 

 

“Go on sweetie,” Maxwell smiled. Maxwell put his hands into Wilson’s hair, patting and petting his head. Wilson then began kissing and licking to length of Maxwell’s cock. Wilson was very loud; his lips made smacking, wet sounds as he went. Listening in on Maxwell’s grunting above him, which sent pangs of arousal to his loins. Getting ready to swallow him, Wilson planted his hands on the other’s thighs and moistened his mouth. He lapped up the precum pooling at the head of the cock then dived it deep into his mouth.

 

Wilson’s mouth was warm, wet, and quivery. He gulped at the idea of having another man’s cock inside his mouth. Testing the waters, Wilson sucked Maxwell deeper to the point where it dabbed into his throat. Maxwell’s cock twitched in his mouth making him whine.    
“You’re doing great,” Maxwell moaned out, tightening his grip on his disheveled hair. Wilson started blushing heavily at the compliment, making sure to double his efforts to get him off. He bobbed his in and out, swallowing more of Maxwell’s cock each time. Maxwell let his head tip back slightly, enjoying the feeling of Wilson’s teeming mouth.

 

Gradually picking up pace, Maxwell pulled Wilson’s hair towards him once more head and thrusted into him graciously. Wilson groaned at how his throat was being used. He took a hand off of Maxwell’s thighs and reached down to palm at his member. He hummed into each thrust as he did enjoy the manhandling.

 

With a final thrust, Maxwell shuddered at the wave of pleasure as he came into Wilson’s mouth. His cum overflowed the sides of his lips and pooled under his bottom lip. Startled, Wilson swallowed his load, not wanting to make a mess of himself for having to spit out his load. Combined with the weight of Maxwell’s penis on his tongue, his load seemed thick and messy as he gulped it down. 

  
Maxwell cleaned  himself up and stepped away from Wilson. Still on his knees, wilson took a few moments to steady himself before doing the same Maxwell had done before, cleaning up the mix of drool and cum dripping down his chin. Trying his best to make himself look somewhat presentable. He felt the colour start to leave his cheeks as each breath he took steadied him further. Maxwell walked back over and grabbed his chin once more, gentler this time but still with a force to look down into his eyes. His grip rough but his gaze soft Maxwell leaned down to give him a quick kiss, Wilson shutting his eyes and enjoying the sign of… affection? Was this what he had been craving from the other, whatever it was… it was  _ really nice.   _

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my twitter which is here! https://twitter.com/nnoites  
> I accept any requests as long as I know the fandom.
> 
> Thanks for reading, Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
